


From The Other Side

by parrishsfreckles



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, also make sure to read the summary thing, angst turned to fluff, basically hello by adele, i can't stress enough that this isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrishsfreckles/pseuds/parrishsfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is having trouble getting over Wally's death, and Wally can't let him stay like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've ever published and I know it's not very good, but I like the idea and thought it was important it was shared!! so enjoy some trash. :))

Dick’s head filled with thoughts. He got like this most days, it was nothing new. It was more familiar to him, than anything. Promises he had made only hours ago to finally go to bed earlier than usual hung in the air. He thought today would be the day he would do it. Except, it wasn’t.

 

It was one a.m now and his mind couldn't leave Wally.

 

He often thought it was his fault. Wally's death replied in his head. The look on his face, the sudden burst of light. And then nothing. After that, nothing. His best friend was gone. Everyone at the Young Justice team was heartbroken. The original team was silent, except for Artemis. They would talk about it and give each other support at the headquarters. They'd learned to stop avoiding it and now talk about it. M'gann would joke about how she missed Wally hitting on her. Artemis would say she didn't like the fridge always being full. Even Roy would say he missed him. Dick wouldn't say anything. It felt like they were waiting for him to say something, but he couldn't. Zatanna would encourage him just with her eyes. But he couldn't. This was all his fault. All because he was too proud to tell Wally that he missed him. All because admitting he had fallen in love with his best friend was all too embarrassing. Just because he had never gotten the courage. Boy wonder, not scared to crime fight, but tell his best friend how he felt? Well that was terrifying. 

He spent most of his nights alone at his apartment. 

Today he sat lifeless in his living room. He didn’t want to move. If his best friend was dead, he didn’t want to get up. He didn’t want to face another minute without him.

 

Luckily, he didn’t have to.

 

He thought he was imagining it. 

 

The hand running through his wavy hair the way Wally used too, in a teasing matter. It just sunk him lower into his guilt. Until he heard a voice.

 

“Boy wonder, what happened?”

 

It echoed through the otherwise silent room. It felt so familar, and so good. Dick couldn’t help looking up

 

And there was Wally.

 

He had aged about as much as Dick had. His read hair was still as it always was. Combed down, but messy. Freckles lined his cheeks, and his green eyes tore apart Dick’s. It was like he could see how vulnerable he was. But it wasn’t real. 

 

Was it?

 

“Wally?” He asked. This wouldn’t be the first time he imagined his friend like this.

 

“Yes, KF?” Dick wanted to believe it so badly. That the boy in front of him was real. It took all of his strength not to reach out and touch him. He didn’t think he could handle if the boy wasn’t real.

 

“Why are you here?” He asked. It was something he didn’t usually ask.

 

“Because I have unfinished business here. With you.” Wally said.

 

When Dick remained silent, he continued.

 

“I tried to say goodbye from the other side, and apologize. And set you free. But I couldn’t.”

 

There was more silence from the former boy wonder.

 

“Guess we really are meant for each ot-”

 

The former speedster was interrupted by arms around his body. He couldn't believe that this was real. After spending all these nights, trying to get over him, he felt so happy. He didn't want to let his consume him, but he didn't know how it couldn't. All he felt was this joy cleanse over his body and his soul and make him happier than he had ever been before. 

"I love you." Dick said. And everything felt less scary and a million times more scary at the same time. He had finally said it, his best friend finally knew. After all those years of staring into those green eyes and counting his freckles and waiting he had finally been brave enough to say it. He knew twelve year old Dick would be so proud of him right now. 

"I love you too."


End file.
